ThunderClan
Current Leader: Lionstar Current Deputy: --- Current Medicine Cat: Barleyleaf Current Medicine Cat Apprentice: Palepaw Previous Leaders Thunderstar First ThunderClan leader. Son of Clear Sky and Storm. Nephew of Grays Wing and Jagged Peak. Cause of death unknown. His first deputy was kithood friend, Lightningtail. After Lightningtail died, his foster cousin, Owl eyes became deputy. Owlstar The second leader of ThunderClan. Son of Turtle Tail and Tom. Foster son of Grays Wing. Brother of Sparrow Fur and Pebbleheart. His death is unknown. His deputy was Whiteclaw. Whitestar The third leader of ThunderClan. His family is unknown. Died in battle. His deputy was Finchpool. Finchstar The fourth leader of ThunderClan. His family is unknown. His death is unknown. Lionstar Vinestar Morningstar Redstar The leader during SkyClan's departure. Refused to share his territory. Amberclaw was his brother. Oakflame was his deputy. Oakstar The leader after SkyClan's departure. His son was Birchface. His daughter was Frecklewish. His first deputy was Beetail, Pineface succed him. Pinestar His mother was Sweetbriar. His mate was Leopardfoot. His son is Tigerstar. His daughters are Nightkit and Mistkit. His deputy was Sunfall. He left the Clan on his last life of leadership to be a kittypet. His death is presumed old age. Sunstar His mother is Larknose. His father is Flamenose. His brother is Featherwhisker. He was killed by a dog. His first deputy was Tawnyspots, who died of a illness. His second deputy was Bluefur. He mentored Lionheart. Bluestar Her mother was Moonflower. Her father was Stormtail. Her sister was Snowfur. Her uncle was Goosefeather. Her mate was Oakheart. Her daughters were Mistystar and Mosskit. Her son was Stonefur. She mentored Frostfur, Runningwind and Fireheart. Her first deputy was Redtail, who was killed by Tigerstar. Her second deputy was Lionheart, who died in battle. Her third deputy was Tigerstar, who tried to kill her and was exiled but became leader of ShadowClan. Her fourth deputy was Fireheart. Firestar A legend amoung ThunderClan. Came from the kittypet place. His father was Jake. His mother was Nutmeg. His sister was Princess. His half sister was Ruby. His half brothers were Scourage and Socks. His mate was Sandstorm. His daughters were Squirrelstar and Leafpool. His nephew was Cloudtail. His other relatives are: Ambermoon, Whitewing, Dewnose, Snowbush, Dovewing, Ivypool, Leafkit, Honeykit, Larkkit, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Hollytuft, Fernsong and Sorrelstripe. His first deputy, Whitestorm was killed by Bone in the battle with BloodClan. His second deputy, Graystripe was stolen by Twolegs for many seasons before coming back. His third deputy, Brambleclaw ecame leader. His apprentices, Cinderpelt (who got injured and became Medicine Cat, Cloudtail, became warrior and Brambleclaw, who became leader) Died, struck by lightning. Bramblestar His mother is Goldenflower. His father is Tigerstar. His sister is Tawnypelt. His half brothers are Tadpole, Swiftpaw and Hawkfrost. His half sister is Mothwing. His mate is Squirrelflight. His son is Alderpaw. His daughter is Sparkpaw. His foster sons are Jayfeather and Lionblaze. His foster daughter is Hollyleaf. His apprentice was Berrynose. Squirrelstar Her mother is Sandstorm. Her father is Firestar. Her sister is Leafpool. Her mate is Bramblestar. Her foster sons are Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Her foster daughter is Hollyleaf. Her son is Alderpaw. Her daughter is Sparkpaw. She was mentored by Dustpelt. She mentored Rosepetal, Foxleap and Stormcloud. Her death is unknown. Rainstar Cherrystar Amberstar Emberstar Blizzardstar Previous Deputies Lightningtail Seedpelt Beetail Tawnyspots Redtail His mother is Swiftbreeze. His father is Adderfang. His sisters are Willowpelt, Spottedleaf and Leopardfoot. His brother is Patchpelt. His mate is Brindleface. His daughter is Sandstorm. He mentored Dustpelt. He was mentored by Halftail. He was killed by Tigerstar. Lionheart His father is Smallear. His mother is Speckletail. His sister is Goldenflower. His half sister is Mistlekit. His half brother is Snowkit. His mate is Frostfur. His sons are Brackenfur and Thornclaw. His daughters are Brightheart and Cinderpelt. He was mentored by Sunfall. He mentored Graystripe and Firestar. Tigerclaw (Later Tigerstar) His father was Pinestar. His mother was Leopardfoot. His sisters were Nightkit and Mistkit. His son, Brambleclaw and his daughter, Tawnypelt were born by his previous mate, Goldenflower. His sons, Hawkforst and Tadpole, his daughter, Mothwing were by his previous mate, Sasha. He was mentored by Thistleclaw. He mentored Darkstripe, Ravenpaw and Fireheart. He became leader of ShadowClan, making Blackfoot his deputy. Leopardstar was his co-leader, of TigerClan. He was killed by Scourage. Again, he was killed by Firestar. Whitestorm His mother was Snowfur. His father was Thistleclaw. His aunts were Rosetail, Sweetpaw and Bluefur. His mate was Willowpelt. His sons were Sootfur and Rainwhisker. His daughter was Sorreltail. He was mentored by Patchpelt. He mentored Sandstorm and Brightheart. He was killed in battle by Bone. Graystripe His mother was Willowpelt. His father was Patchpelt. His half brothers were, Darkstripe, Longtail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker. His half sister is Sorreltail. His first mate, Silverstream died, giving birth to his son, Stormfur and his daughter, Featherwhisker. His second mate had his daughters, Blossumfall and Briarlight and his son Bumblestripe. He was mentored by Lionheart and Tigerclaw. He mentored Brackenfur, Stormfur and Millie. Venomtooth Nightleaf Previous Medicine Cats Cloudspots Prickleface Pearnose Kestralwing Oatspeckle Ravenwing Cloudberry Goosefeather Featherwhisker Spottedleaf Yellowfang Cinderpelt Leafpool Jayfeather Tinderflame Sweetmint Bravespirirt Mudpuddle